Chocolate Frog Card
Chocolate Frog Cards (also known as Famous Wizard Cards or Witches Cards) are trading cards that contain the pictures and information on many different wizards and witches on them. The Cards are obtained by buying Chocolate Frogs. Each pack contains a random card inserted into the packet. Students at Hogwarts collect and trade the cards. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were swapping cards in the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny, and Neville were trading them on the Hogwarts Express. Notices about who wants which card even appear on the Gryffindor notice-board, in the common room. When Albus Dumbledore was being discredited by the Ministry of Magic, he was removed from the Wizengamot and from the International Confederation of Wizards. He told Bill Weasley that he didn't care what they did to him, as long as they didn't take him off Chocolate Frog cards. List of known Wizards and Witches on Chocolate Frog Cards ;Alberta Toothill (1391–1483) :Winner of the all England Wizarding Dueling competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favourite, Samson Wiblin, with a blasting charm. ;Albus Dumbledore (1881-1997) :Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbeldore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. ;Andros the Invincible :Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant. ;Archibald Alderton :Famous for blowing up a hamlet of Little Dropping Hampshire while trying to magically mix a birthday cake. ;Bridget Wenlock (1202–1285) :Famous Arithmancer. First to establish the magical properties of the number 7. ;Chauncey Oldridge (1342–1379) :First known victim of Dragon pox. ;Circe :A Sorceress in Greek Mythology who could turn people into Beasts. She lived on the island Aeaea. ;Cliodna :Celtic Irish Goddess of Beauty, Eldest Daughter of the last Druid of Ireland. ;Cornelius Agrippa (1486–1535) :Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa was a German Mystic and Alchemist. ;Cyprian Youdle (1312–1357) :Only Quidditch referee to die during a Quidditch match. ;Ethelred the Ever-Ready :Famous for taking offense at nothing and cursing innocent bystanders. Died in Jail. ;Falco Aesalon :The first recorded Animagus. He was able to turn himself into a Falcon. ;Fulbert the Fearful :Famous for being so cowardly to even leave his own house. Died when a defensive charm backfired and his roof caved in. ;Gifford Ollerton (1390–1441) :Famous Giant slayer, killed the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton. ;Godric Gryffindor :Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four houses. ;Gondoline Oliphant :Famous for studying trolls. ;Gregory the Smarmy :Famous originator of Gregory's Unctuous Unction. ;Alberic Grunnion :Was a powerful wizard from the song of the Nibelungen. ;Harry Potter :For the defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort in 1998 and his work and revolutionization of the Ministry of Magic. ;Heathcote Barbary :Plays the Rhythm Guitar for the popular Wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. ;Helga Hufflepuff :Co-founder of Hogwarts, gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Hengist of Woodcroft :Was a Saxon king of Britain who help king Vortigern defeat scot and pict rebels. ;Hermione Granger :For aiding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their attempt to destroy the Horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of Voldemort. ;Herpo the Foul :First known creator of the Basilisk ;Ignatia Wildsmith (1227–1320) :Inventor of Floo Powder. ;Queen Maeve :Witch who trained young sorcerers in Ireland prior to the establishment of Hogwarts. ;Laverne de Montmorency :Witch who invented a large number of Love Potions. ;Leopoldina Smethwyck :First witch to referee a Quidditch match. ;Merlin :Famous for his role in the King Arthur Chronicles. ;Merwyn the Malicious :Credited for the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes. ;Mopsus :A Greek soothsayer who defeated the seer Calchas in a contest of their powers. ;Morgana :Morgan le Fay was the child of the Duke of Cornwall and Igraine. She was a Dark witch, and very powerful. ;Musidora Barkwith :A famous musical composer, whose unfinished work is now banned since it contained an exploding tuba, that blew the roof top off of the Town Hall in Ackerly. ;Oswald Beamish :A pioneer in Goblin rights. ;Paracelsus (1493–?) :Alchemical genius. Full name is Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim. ;Claudius Ptolemy (85 AD–?) :Was a Geographer and Astronomer. ;Ron Weasley :For aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in destroying the Horcruxes and subsequent defeat of Voldemort ;Rowena Ravenclaw :Co-founder of Hogwarts. Came up with the ever changing floor plan. Gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Salazar Slytherin :Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four houses. ;Uric the Oddball :Known for being the weirdest wizard of the ages ;Wendelin the Weird :Alleged to loving being burned at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be captured over 47 times in various disguises. ;Wilfred Elphick (1112–1199) :First wizard to be gored by an African Erumpent Behind the scenes *The first Chocolate Frog card seen in the series was Albus Dumbledore's. Harry Potter received it on his first trip to Hogwarts, and it later provided a vital clue as to the identity of Nicolas Flamel and the truth about the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore's card also provides a vital clue in the seventh book, when Grindelwald, who was first mentioned in the the first book, and his relationship to Dumbledore is explained in detail. See also *Famous Witch and Wizard Cards (games) Category:Chocolate Frog Cards